Twas the Night
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: While home alone on Christmas Eve, Sookie Stackhouse, who has been feeling down and out, is visited by three ghosts.


**Twas the Night**

**Description- While home alone on Christmas Eve, Sookie Stackhouse, who has been feeling down and out, is visited by three ghosts.**

**A/N- It's Christmas time, so I thought I'd write a little fic about my favorite heroine and my favorite shifter. Okay, so Christmas is technically over. But I did start this story before Christmas and just didn't have time to finish it until now. Anyway, enjoy the happiness.**

* * *

It was ridiculous. Sitting home alone, on Christmas Eve, feeling sorry for myself.

Last Christmas, an unexpected visitor had made my day a little better. But I doubted that would happen again. It was strange. I hadn't thought about Preston in almost a year. Where was he now? Was it stupid to hope he would show up again?

Yes. Whoever he really was, he was long gone now. He'd probably left Bon Temps and never looked back.

I had gotten several invitations to join others tonight, but each of them had either been unappealing or I hadn't wanted to intrude. Jason and Michelle had invited me to their house, which is where I should have gone. But I'd been feeling a little pathetic when he'd asked me.

Two Christmases in a row that I'd been alone. That thought was ridiculous, of course. I'd spent the first 26 years of my life without a boyfriend, but somehow, having my Gran and other loved ones around had made it seem like I had all I would ever need. But now that my entire family, aside from my brother, were either deceased or locked away in a fairy dimension, the absence of a significant other was very noticeable, and depressing.

Sam had invited me to go to Texas with him to visit his family, but I had politely declined the offer. I loved the Merlotte's, but a big family gathering did not sound exactly alluring. Bill Compton had asked me to join him at the Bellefleur's, but from the way he'd talked, he saw it more as a date than two friends eating dinner, and that was the last thing I needed right now. Since they'd discovered Bill was their great great grandfather, Andy and Portia had made efforts to make him feel like he was a part of their family.

Tara had also invited me to her house. Even though she'd assured me I wouldn't be, I felt like I'd be intruding on her and JB's first Christmas with their children.

So instead I'd opted to stay at home by myself. Again.

I let out a sigh and picked up the TV remote. It was time to stop the pity party and watch a cheesy Christmas movie. I flipped through the channels and settled on White Christmas.

* * *

2:28 A.M.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the clock chiming.

The first thought that ran through my mind was that I'd fallen asleep on my couch. The second thought was, I don't have a clock that chimes.

I sat up on the couch and looked around the room. The television was on, a new movie on the screen. That must be where the chiming came from, I thought.

In the movie, a man was sitting at his desk, working. Another man entered the room and was met with a 'bah humbug'. I'd seen this movie many times. A glance at the clock on the wall told me the time. I needed to get into bed.

I turned the television off and stood from the couch, stretching. I made my way up the stairs and almost to my bedroom when I heard the noise. A bump sound. Coming from inside the room. I immediately went on full alert mode. Was someone or something in my house? And more importantly, were they here to hurt me?

The smart thing to do would be to run from my house now. Maybe head towards Bill's. It was dark. He would be up. But I wasn't exactly known for doing the right thing lately. I crept toward the bedroom, not knowing what I would find. I wished I had a weapon of some sort. Anything to protect me.

But I did. I had the ability to tell if it was human, shifter, vampire. I listened in the way only few can, with my mind. But I heard nothing. That must mean vampire. A small notion that it could be Eric popped into my head. What if he came back for me after all? Or maybe it was Bill, stopping by for an unexpected late night visit. But somehow I knew it was neither of them.

Who else could it be, I wondered. And did someone want me dead? There was always that possibility. Maybe it was exhaustion or stubbornness, but I was not going to be run out of my own house… again. I pushed the bedroom door open and almost immediately, my mouth dropped open. It couldn't be.

"Claudine?" I said, still unable to believe my eyes. My fairy godmother was standing right here, right in front of me, but she was…

"Hello Sookie."

"You're dead," I said.

Claudine laughed and her beautiful eyes lit up. "Yes. Very much so." She was wearing a long white dress that sparkled and flowed to the ground. She looked almost angelic.

"But… then how are you here?"

"It doesn't matter _how_, only why."

She definitely looked like Claudine. But there was something different about her. She had a shimmery glow to her skin that made her look more translucent than before.

This was a dream. It had to be. But then, it didn't feel like one. And if it wasn't, then what did that mean? Fairies could come back from the dead? I didn't think so. But if not that then…

"Are you a ghost?" I asked.

"The way you ask, it is as if you do not believe what you say."

"Well, I've never believed in ghosts."

"So you believe in vampires, shifters, and fairies, but not ghosts?"

She had a point there. I had seen too many otherworldly things not to believe ghosts walked among us. But why had I never encountered one until now?

"You've not been yourself lately, Sookie. Ever since the vampire left, you've been moping around."

"I have not been moping," I said.

Claudine gave me a stern look. "Then why are you home alone on Christmas Eve?"

I didn't have a good answer for that.

"You had plenty of opportunities. Yet you chose to be alone. I worry that you are becoming… I believe the word is depressed."

"I'm not depressed," I replied, defensively. "Yes, I've been having a rough time lately, but I'm working through it.

She was looking at me with an 'I don't believe a word you say' face, but she didn't fight me on it. "But you are still sad. And none of us like to see you sad."

None of _us_? Who all was watching me that I didn't know about?

"I want to show you something," Claudine said before I could ask. She reached for my hand and though it may have been against my better judgment, I took it. "You might wanna close your eyes for this part," she said.

A light flashed bright in my eyes and I had to shield them. When the light faded, I was standing outside. There were people walking all around me. I turned around in a circle, confused. Where was I? Claudine was still next to me, looking stunning as usual. I was acutely aware that I was still in my pajamas.

There was a distinct smell of pine needles. Behind the large group of people wandering about were rows of trees. A Christmas tree farm.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "And could you not have at least let me change first?"

She only smiled at me and began walking. "This way."

I followed her through the rows of trees. Luckily, no one seemed to notice me. Or, if they did, they didn't stare. When we reached a little clearing, Claudine stopped. In front of us was a woman. A woman with long blonde hair, like mine.

My mother.

"Mom," I said, unbelieving. Could this be possible? Was my mother a ghost too? I took a step closer and called out to the woman again.

"She can't hear you," Claudine said next to me.

I looked at my fairy godmother. "Where are we?"

"A time in your life when things were much simpler."

And then three others entered the clearing. A young boy and girl, and a man. It was my father, Jason… and me. I couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Which one do you like best?" my father was saying.

Jason pointed to the largest tree. "I like this one. It's so big!"

My mother laughed at his enthusiasm. "What about you, Sookie? Which one do you like?" she asked me.

My younger self looked around for a moment, concentrating. "I want the smaller one," I said, pointing to a tree half the size of the one Jason wanted. "It's pretty, too."

I watched as my parents debated. Finally they informed their children they would go with the smaller tree.

"No fair," Jason said. "Sookie always gets what she wants cause she's the baby."

"I am not a baby," little me said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"No fighting," my mother said. "This tree will fit better in our house," she told Jason. "And since it's not too tall, you can put the star on this year."

My brother's face perked up at that. "Really?"

My mother nodded and smiled as Jason followed my father to find an employee to cut the tree for us. She turned to me then. "That _is_ a beautiful tree. You did really good at picking it out."

I didn't have to read her thoughts to know that she meant it. And I didn't think little me did either. I smiled at her.

"I remember this," I said, suddenly. "It was one of my favorite Christmases when I was a kid."

Claudine nodded, listening.

"After we got the tree home, we decorated it and then mama made us hot chocolate. We watched some cartoon about Frosty the Snowman."

"Yes," my fairy godmother said. "A good memory. But only one of many."

I looked over at her. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I wanted you to remember it. A happy Christmas."

This whole situation still seemed suspect to me. Why, and more importantly how, was this even happening? Even if I did believe in ghosts, could I believe in time travel? I felt like I'd been thrown in the middle of a Christmas movie.

"Your parents loved you very much, Sookie. Don't forget that."

"I didn't," I said.

"It seemed to us that you did."

"Who is us?" I demand. It is the second time that she has made a reference to an additional someone or someones.

"You'll see." She walked away in a slightly dramatic fashion, her white gown flowing in the imaginary breeze behind her.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, catching up to her.

"_You_ are going back home. You have more guests coming."

Guests? Who? My brother? Tara? Bill?

"Like me," she added.

"Ghosts?"

"If that's what you prefer to call us."

"The ghost of who? Charles Dickens?" I asked, smiling a little.

Claudine shook her head. "No," she explained. "But I was a fan of his works. And he was quite the fan of me." She looked reminiscent for a second and then smiled at me. "You are no Scrooge. You just have to remember that."

I felt the light coming this time and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was home.

"You should get some rest. It will be a little while before the next guest arrives," Claudine said.

Before I could respond, Claudine took a step forward a placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Sookie. And may you find the answers you are looking for."

And then she was gone, leaving me standing alone in my bedroom.

* * *

3:04 A.M.

I opened my eyes. The bedroom was dark, with only the light from my bedside clock penetrating its completeness. My mind was full of images. Me as a child. My parents. The smell of pine. Claudine.

Had it all been a dream? My mind's way of making me feel better about being alone for the holidays? Of course I knew my parents had loved me. But, I thought, it _was_ nice to remember such a wonderful time with them.

I had been so focused on the negatives lately, that I'd dismissed all of the good things in my life. Not only the things I had now, but all that I'd had growing up. It had been hard when my parents died, but somehow I had managed to get through it. I knew my grandmother had a lot to do with that.

Thinking of that Christmas with my parents brought back memories of other Christmases, other good times spent with them. It had been too long since I'd let myself think about them like this. And it wasn't as painful as I had thought it would be. It was actually nice, remembering.

The clock on the nightstand beeped, startling me a little. Why was the alarm going off now? I sat up and reached over to hit the off button.

"Thank you," a voice said, freezing my hand midway back to the bed. "I never could stand that sound."

Her face was a bit weathered and wrinkled, her eyes kind and caring. Exactly as I had remembered.

"Gran?"

"Hello, sweetheart." She smiled warmly at me. "It is so good to see you."

I sat there staring at her until the shock wore off. I wanted to say how, how are you here, but my mind kept going back to what Claudine had told me. I would receive two more visitors.

"Well are you going to sit there all night or are you going to give me a hug?" Gran said.

I hadn't realized until that moment, just how much I missed her. "Oh, Gran."

She held out her arms and I ran into them, like I had done when I was a child. She embraced me tight and I closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of her. There was a hint of cinnamon mixed with some other, more earthy smell. I pulled back to look at my grandmother.

"Are you… a ghost?" I asked.

"Something like that," she replied.

"You're here because…"

"I'm here for _you_." She took my hands in hers. "I hear you've had a rough time lately."

I nodded my head yes, and willed myself not to let the tears fall that were building up in my eyes. She was really here.

"Tell me about it."

And I wanted to. I hadn't really been able to talk to anyone about Eric since he'd left. Tara had asked, but she had a family of her own now, and I didn't want to bother her with my problems. And it felt weird talking to Sam about it. I knew he would listen and wouldn't judge me, but I also knew he wasn't the least bit sad Eric was gone. Talking to Bill was all but out of the question. And who else was there? My brother? I could see that ending disastrously.

So I told her. Everything. Everything important anyway. It felt so good to get it off of my chest.

"Well, he was a fool not to choose you," Gran said bluntly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I like to think so."

"This is what has you so upset? Because he left?"

"It's not just because he left. It's because… it's because he didn't love me. Or, at least, he didn't love me enough." I had always known Eric was prideful, and I had known that he loved his power, but the optimistic, slightly naïve, part of me had thought he would choose me in the end. But he hadn't.

"There are many people who _do_ love you, Sookie."

"I know," I said.

"In fact," Gran said standing. "Why don't we go check on those people right now?"

"It's the middle of the night, Gran," I said.

"Oh nonsense, dear. Now follow me."

Another light. Not quite as bright this time. And I was standing in my brother's house.

Jason and Michelle were sitting at the kitchen table with her parents.

"LSU stands a good chance this year," her father said.

Jason agreed and started talking about his favorite players and what they could do better. Michelle's dad nodded along.

"I bet Jason loves that," I said.

Gran nodded. "He always did love that football."

"And now he has someone besides Hoyt to talk about it with."

Michelle also joined the conversation and the look on my brother's face was all I would ever need to know that he had found the one.

After a moment, Michelle's mother shifted the conversation to a movie she had watched. "A man was given three Christmas wishes," she said. "First, he wished for money. He thought that if he was rich, he wouldn't need anything else. But he soon found out that money doesn't buy happiness."

They all chuckled at her corny cliché.

"So his second wish was for a wife, a woman who would never leave him. Which, sounds good in theory, but that didn't make him happy either. He couldn't figure out what the problem was. He had money, he had a beautiful woman. But something was still missing. So he decided for his last wish, he would wish for true happiness. When he woke the next morning, he found all his money gone, along with his wife.

He thought he'd gotten tricked somehow and hadn't gotten his last wish, so he searched everywhere for the woman who had given them to him. On Christmas Eve, just when he was at his lowest, he went to get coffee from a local shop he used to visit all the time. A girl worked there, one he'd known for years. They were acquaintances but though they'd spoken, he didn't know much about her. When he tried to pay for his coffee, he realized he didn't even have enough money for that. But the girl covered it for him. He stayed until her shift was over to thank her and they ended up in deep conversation. They talked all night."

"And let me guess," Michelle interjected. "They end up falling in love."

"Yes," her mother said. "And on their wedding day, he realizes he got his third wish after all."

"Sounds cheesy," Jason said and they all laugh.

"Of course it was cheesy. But that's what's so great about it. And it just goes to show you, that at the end of the day, the only thing you really need is love."

It was a sweet sentiment, but I couldn't say that I shared it. I'd had love, twice. And it hadn't been enough either time. But maybe with the right person…

Their conversation continued on then, turning in every direction, and I found I envied that. They seemed like a family.

"You could have joined them," Gran said.

"I know," I replied. And I should have. This was the exact place I should have been tonight.

Gran reached out and took my hand. I knew we were leaving.

I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. And then I saw her. She stood over the stove, humming a tune to herself. Even though her hair was graying around the edges, she gave off the ambiance of the strong and fierce woman that she was.

"Grandma, is the food ready yet? I'm hungry."

"Just a minute longer, Mason. Be patient."

The little boy grumbled but bolted from the kitchen. Bernie smiled at his retreating form, shaking her head.

"You should know by now that he has absolutely no patience, mom," Mindy said, entering the kitchen. "Neither of my kids do."

"Kids will be kids," Bernie replied. "And don't act like you and your brothers weren't the same way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Another form waddled into the room. Deidra. She was definitely and noticeably pregnant now. She looked as if she might pop at any moment.

"The boys are talking about sports again," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"They really don't have much else to talk about," Mindy said. "Small brains and all that."

Deidra laughed. "Don't I know it. Do ya'll need any help in here?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Mindy said. "Mom?"

"Oh I'll find you something to do," Bernie said.

We moved into the living room where Sam was seated with his brother Craig, and his brother-in-law. The two kids were playing checkers on the floor.

"I'm a little nervous," Craig was saying.

"It's fine to be nervous," Sam replied. "I'd be more worried if you weren't."

"I just don't know how good I'll do at being a father."

"It's not as hard to get used to as you might think," Mindy's husband said. "Once you see that baby, hold him or her in your arms… there's no going back."

Craig looked hopeful. "I hope I'm as good at it as you. You're kids are sweet as blueberry pie."

All three of them laughed.

"Was that sarcasm?" Mason asked from his place on the floor.

Then it was my turn to laugh.

"Where did you hear that word?" his father asked him.

Mason shrugged. "TV."

About that time, Bernie called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready. I watched as the family all gathered around the table. They joined hands and Sam said the blessing.

"Now where are we?" I asked Gran.

It was dark in the room, lit only by the faint glow of a Christmas tree. Then I recognized the interior.

"Tara's," I said.

Then, as if on cue, the girl in question walked into the room. "JB," she called. "Have you seen my apron?"

"No," he answered.

"I would have sworn I put it on the table after I did the laundry," she mumbled to herself, shifting around couch cushions to look.

"Wait, I found it," came another voice.

We followed Tara back to her kitchen where an older woman was sitting, holding up a white and red apron.

"Now where was that thing?"

"Right on the table, dear."

Tara put a hand to her head. "I am losing my mind."

"You're not losing your mind," the woman said. "It's called being a mother."

Mother, she was JB's mother.

"Now you tell me what you want me to do," she said.

Tara listed several things that needed to be done and both of them set off on performing one of the tasks. JB entered the room several minutes later, carrying a child in both arms.

"Both changed and ready to be fed," he said.

"Bottles are on the counter," Tara said with a nod of her head.

I watched JB put his children into the two swings set up in the kitchen. He seemed so much different now that he was a father. Better, I thought. More grown up.

"They have a beautiful family," Gran said.

"Yes," I agreed.

"This is what I always wanted for you."

"You wanted me to marry JB?" I asked.

Gran laughed a little. "No, not JB necessarily. Someone who makes you happy."

"I thought I had that," I said.

"Did you?" Gran asked, her tone serious.

I hesitated. Both of us already knew the answer anyway. No. Though I had been in love, not once, but twice now, neither time had I truly thought I'd found someone who could make me completely happy. Neither could give me what I had always wanted. A family of my own. And at some point, in both relationships, I had convinced myself that it didn't matter. I could give up that one thing. But it wouldn't really be just giving up one thing. They would have undoubtedly wanted me to give up my humanity. They'd both said as much. And never once had I considered doing it. That should have been my sign right there.

"But I have faith, Sookie. You will be happy."

And she seemed so sure of it, that I started to believe it myself.

"No more stops?" I asked, when we appeared back in my bedroom.

"I have shown you what I came here to."

"The present," I said. "All of the places I could have been tonight, instead of alone."

Gran nodded. "You see, they would all have loved to have you. They're your friends, your family. And as long as you have that, you never have to worry about being alone."

"Thank you," I said, meaning it. "I miss you so much, Gran."

"I miss you, too, sweetheart. But we'll see each other again." She moved in to hug me and I held her tight. "A part of me will always be with you," she said.

* * *

5:10 A.M.

I sat up in the bed, and looked around the dimly lit room. There was no sign of Gran or anyone else.

This night just kept getting stranger and stranger. It was getting close to dawn now. I knew I should get some sleep, but Claudine had said I would have two more visitors, and I had seen neither hide nor hair of anyone else since Gran had gone.

I wondered who would be visiting me next. I ran through a list of the deceased people I knew and realized I knew way too many. It could be practically anybody walking through the door next. I only hoped it was someone as pleasant as Claudine and Gran.

Minutes ticked away and I started to wonder if the rest had been a dream and now I was truly awake, and no one else was coming. But for some reason, I couldn't make myself believe that.

I heard the sound and jumped, though I had been expecting it. But it did not come from my room this time. Instead it was coming from somewhere else in the house. I got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. It wasn't a very loud noise. Almost more like a tapping sound.

I followed the noise down the stairs and into my living room.

It was a man, tapping his fingers on the wall. He looked familiar with his strong build and graying hair, but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew him.

"Hello," I said.

He turned to look at me, but did not speak.

"Who are you?" I wondered, and then quickly amended myself. "Excuse me, I meant to ask your name."

But he didn't answer.

At first I wondered if he might be offended that I did not recognize him, but he didn't look angry. Then I remembered something about Dickens' story. The ghost of Christmas Yet to Come did not speak. He'd just eerily shown Ebenezer his awful fate. Almost a grim reaper. But this man looked more like an angel than a reaper.

"You don't speak," I said. "But you're here to show me my future?"

The man smiled. "I am. And I do speak."

He took a step closer, his bright eyes shining in the moonlight streaming through the curtains.

"I'm here to show you a little glimpse of what has yet to come for you." His voice was deep, but not threatening. Familiar.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But have we met?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure."

"Then why are you here?" I had known my other… guests.

He smiled again, but did not answer. I noticed he also hadn't told me his name, but I didn't ask again. Even though this man wasn't technically alive, I didn't want to seem pushy.

"Let me show you something," he said, extending his hand to me.

I'm not sure why, maybe it was because of my other ghostly experiences of the night, or maybe it was just because I was sleep deprived, but I trusted this stranger. I reached out my hand. As soon as it gripped his, I closed my eyes.

This time when I opened them, I was still standing in my own living room. At first I thought I hadn't gone anywhere, but then the lights flickered on and I saw decorations adorning every shelf, a giant tree, decorated with too many ornaments, with a number of wrapped presents beneath it.

A figure stepped into the room, wide bright blue eyes taking in the sight. Her strawberry blonde hair bounced up and down as she let out a tiny squeal of joy and ran back out of the room. She couldn't have been more than five or six years old. "Robbie, hurry up! Santa came!"

I watched as she ran back into the room, closely followed by a little boy around 3 years old with curly blonde hair. They both sat down in front of the tree.

"Now, we have to wait to open them. Mommy said," the girl said.

The boy nodded excitedly. "Where is mommy?"

"Asleep, now shhh." She put a finger up to her lips. Then she picked up a present and shook it, listening intently for whatever sounds it would make.

The boy followed suit. I watched them for a few minutes before the man spoke.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"They look like you. Especially the boy."

I looked over at him, but was not surprised. I had known they were mine the instant I had laid eyes on them. The man was smiling at me and I realized I was smiling as well. I would be a mom.

I had almost convinced myself it was probably not in the cards for me, having children of my own. But standing here, watching my future family on Christmas morning, I couldn't fathom a world in which they did not exist.

"Now what are you two doing?" It was my own voice.

Seeing my future self wasn't quite as weird as I may have thought it to be, but I couldn't help but examine her. She looked older than I, a little tired, but not overly worn out. Her hair was still blonde, though her skin not as tan. A few wrinkles touched the corners of her eyes.

And more than all of that, she looked happy; the kind of happy I had always dreamed of being.

"We were just looking at them," the girl said, and the boy nodded in agreement.

"Uhuh," future me said doubtfully, but she was smiling.

"Can we open the pwesents? Pwese, mommy," the boy said.

"As soon as your daddy gets down here with the camera."

"Daddy?" I said.

"Well, you didn't think you had them all by yourself, did you?" the man asked.

I ignored his playful chiding and waited for my future husband to join the scene. I had been so caught up in thinking about the kids that I hadn't stopped to wonder who their father was. Though, in retrospect, it was quite obvious.

"She looks more like her dad," the man said, pointing to the girl.

He walked into the room as if on cue, and I felt a part of me relax. I hadn't even known I'd been tense.

Future me smiled at her husband and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. I felt my own heart ache for that kind of affection. And I would have it someday. That thought brought another smile to my face. And then I knew.

"I know who you are," I said to the man beside me. "You're their grandfather."

He nodded, giving me the confirmation I no longer needed. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. I had never met this man, but I had seen his photograph.

It had been on a shelf in a small house in Wright, Texas.

I looked back to my children. They were opening their first presents. The joy on their little faces was something I would never forget.

* * *

December 27th

10:02 A.M.

I walked into the back door of the bar. It felt good to be back at work.

After the night my visitors had come, I had awoken feeling better than I had in a long time. I'd even gotten dressed and called my brother, inviting him and Michelle to my house for breakfast. Jason seemed excited, and glad I'd changed my mind about having company. After breakfast, I'd gone to visit Tara. I accepted her offer to stay for lunch.

I felt more like me again.

It was still early so no patrons had arrived yet. I noticed Sam had already taken down all of the Christmas decorations so we wouldn't have to worry about that. I took off my coat and purse and placed them in my locker. Though Sam had told me that his office was now part mine, too, I'd decided to let him hold claim to it. For now. I heard rustling in the storage room and stepped to look inside. Sam was shifting a few things around.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up from his work and smiled at me. "Hey yourself."

"How was your Christmas?" I asked.

Sam lifted the crate of peanuts and moved to put it on the back shelf of the storage room. "It was good. It's always nice to see my family. How about you? Where did you end up?"

"I had Jason and Michelle over," I told him. "And I visited Tara."

I felt tempted to tell him about my other visitors. Just thinking about them made me smile all over again.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you'd decided to spend it alone."

He was sincere, I could tell. His hair was disheveled, as per usual, and he wore only jeans and his Merlotte's t-shirt, but he looked… perfect. That was the only way to describe it. And he always had been. Maybe not perfect to the world, but perfect to me. My only regret was that it had taken me so long to realize it.

"_What_?" Sam said, pulling me from my revere.

"Hmm?"

"You're looking at me funny."

"Am I?" I replied, coyly.

Sam dusted off his hands and stepped toward me. "What's on your mind, _cher_?"

Could I tell him? I wasn't 100% sure the whole thing hadn't been a dream. But somehow I _knew_ it hadn't been. And as I looked at my best friend, I could see it all over again.

"You," I said, finally.

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "What about me?"

"I was just thinking about how much I like your hair like that." It was the truth, if only part of it.

"It's a mess."

"I know. But I like it."

I could tell he was having trouble reading me. That much I could pick from his brain.

"Uh-oh," a voice said from behind me. It was Arlene.

We both turned in her direction. She was smiling and pointing above our heads. I looked up and laughed. Sam hadn't gotten all of the decorations down after all.

Sam was shaking his head, but his expression was one of amusement.

"You have to kiss her, Sam," Arlene said. "It's bad luck if you don't."

"Wouldn't want to have bad luck," he said.

"No, you wouldn't," I agreed.

He smiled at me, the same smile I had seen him wear in my… dream…. vision…whatever it had been. And for the first time in a long time, I felt assured, truly assured, that everything would be okay.

We both leaned forward and our lips met for only the briefest of seconds but it felt like the first in a long line of kisses.

Arlene seemed satisfied that we'd done our part in keeping the mistletoe tradition alive, and walked back toward the kitchen. As I looked into Sam's bright blue eyes, there was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him about the ghosts, about his father. I wanted to tell him about our children. But I couldn't seem to find the right words.

Maybe someday I would tell him.

But for now, I would be happy living in the present and making up for lost time.

THE END


End file.
